


A very good morning

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cardiophilia, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: The extended edition...Prompt: “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”





	A very good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended, smutty version of the drabble by the same name. [Original drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513376/chapters/26856063)

Leonard pushed his head back into his pillow with a small groan. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was far too early to be waking up. His brain barely registered his boxers being pulled off. Another groan escaped his lips when he felt Jim’s teeth sink into one of his hip bones, the bite quickly being soothed by a kiss. “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn,” he mumbled as he blinked his eyes open to just see the vague shape of Jim under the covers. “And sex is not a good reason.”

Jim pulled his head out from under the covers and smiled up at Leonard. “Don’t tell me you’re complaining.”

Leonard just stared back at him.

“It’s Christmas, Bones. Thought I might give you a nice wake up.” Jim trailed his fingers over the bite on Leonard’s hip then running his palm lightly over the doctor’s half hard dick.  
Leonard sucked in a sharp breath as Jim smiled innocently at him.

“I suppose if you don’t want me to…” He went to move away from the doctor but was stopped by a hand on his bicep. He was given a gentle tug and moved up so he was at eye level to Leonard.

“You’re a brat, you know,” Leonard said without a hint of malice in his tone.

“You love me anyway.” Jim grinned.

“You’re damn right, I do.” He pulled Jim into a slow kiss. “Door’s locked right?” He mumbled against Jim’s lips as the blonde shifted around so he was straddling Leonard.

“Yeah.” Jim started trailing kisses along Leonard’s jaw. “How much time do you think we have?”

Leonard looked over at the alarm clock. “Not long.”

Jim frowned as he pressed his lips to the spot behind Leonard’s ear.

~~~

That evening after Leonard tucked Joanna into bed, he walked into the kitchen where Jim was standing at the sink washing dishes. Leonard stood in the doorway for a few moments just watching him, smiling. After a few minutes, he walked over and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Have I mentioned that I love you today?” Leonard asked resting his chin on Jim’s shoulder.

“Yes. You somewhat mentioned it this morning in bed and then mentioned it again when we were at your mom’s house.”

Leonard let out a soft hum, sliding one hand lower then up under Jim’s shirt. “Didn’t really get to show it as much earlier. As pleasant as blowjobs are.” He rubbed small circles on Jim’s stomach with his thumb.

Jim set the dish on the drying rack and dried his hands, then carefully turned around in Leonard’s arms. “You want to fuck me, Bones?”

Leonard frowned. “Fucking implies I’m not going to take my time. Joanna’s in bed, and after the day she’s had, I highly doubt she’s going to wake up in the next few hours.”

“Sounds to me like one of us needs to lock up the house.”

“Meet me in the bedroom.” Leonard kissed Jim’s cheek before walking away. When he walked into the bedroom, he expected to find Jim at least mostly naked laying on the bed. Instead he found Jim sitting on the end of the bed, still fully clothed apart from his shirt, holding the copper and black stethoscope Leonard kept in his nightstand.

“Can I use it? Afterwards?” Jim asked as Leonard walked over after closing and locking the door.

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded, “You know how to?”

“Seen you do it enough,” Jim shrugged with a nod.

Leonard took it from his hands and set it on the bed before pulling Jim up onto his feet and into a kiss. Within minutes, his shirt was lazily tossed in the direction of the laundry basket and Jim was undoing Leonard’s fly.

Leonard pulled away and placed his hands on top of Jim’s to stop him. “There’s no rush.”

Jim blinked a few times, processing it. They were always in some degree of a rush ever since they left the academy. On the Enterprise, they never knew when Jim or Leonard might get called away for an emergency. Even on shore leave, they were so used to having to rush, it was almost instinctual. Then he smiled and pulled Leonard back against him.

“Pants off and bed,” Leonard breathed a couple minutes later as Jim lazily kissed his neck.

Jim nodded, quickly removing his jeans, getting onto the bed, and moving up until he was laying propped up halfway by the pillows. Leonard grabbed the stethoscope and followed Jim after kicking off his own pants. He set the item on the nightstand and settled half on top of Jim. He stared down at the man beneath him, taking in every inch that he could, then looked back at Jim’s face, staring for a moment before kissing him.

After a few minutes, Jim was pushing his hips up against Leonard’s, grinding his erection against the brunette’s hip with a whine.

Leonard pulled back and moved off of Jim, pulling the blonde’s underwear off and then his own. Jim frowned when Leonard moved further away for a few moments before realizing that the doctor was just getting the lube Jim had put on the nightstand. He moved back over to Jim, patting the blonde’s leg. Jim quickly pulled his knees up, keeping his feet flat on the bed and spreading his legs as much as possible.

Leonard applied some lube to his fingers before leaning down and kissing Jim. He slipped one hand between Jim’s legs and rubbed his fingers against the tight ring of muscle.

“Bones,” Jim whined against his lips as Leonard pushed one finger in.

“Shhh, have to not be too loud,” Leonard murmured as he began to pump his finger in and out.

“You say that like I make a lot of noise on purpose.”

Leonard laughed and kissed his cheek. Jim bit back a moan when Leonard pushed a second finger in a few minutes later. He continued biting back moans and whimpers when Leonard curled his fingers to brush against Jim’s prostate.

“Please,” Jim gasped and gripped the sheets beneath him. He let out a small whine when Leonard pulled his fingers out.

Jim watched as Leonard poured more lubricant into one hand and stroked his cock to spread it as evenly as possible. He gently guided Jim’s legs up so they were against his chest then situated himself above Jim and slowly eased his cock into Jim’s ass. Planting his hands on either side of Jim with the blonde’s legs resting over his biceps, he gave a slow, deep thrust.

Leonard watched Jim’s expression for a moment before leaning down and kissing him. Jim put one hand on the back of his neck, holding Leonard’s lips against his even after they parted and were just panting against each other’s lips.

“You can go faster,” Jim breathed as Leonard kept his slow, steady pace.

“I can, but then it’ll be over sooner.” He tilted his head and kissed the underside of Jim’s jaw. Then he lifted his head, looking down at Jim. “This does feel good for you too, right?”

Jim nodded, rubbing his thumb against Leonard’s hair line. “Feels really good.”

Leonard smiled and pressed his lips back to Jim’s for a few seconds.

“Bones,” Jim whined when Leonard pulled his lips away.

“Yeah?”

“Legs are getting sore.”

Leonard paused his movements. “What would be better?”

“Can I be on top?”

Leonard nodded slowly pulling out and moving over to lay on his back. Jim waited until Leonard was settled before moving to straddle his hips. After a little readjusting, Jim was slowly sinking down onto Leonard’s cock. He steadied himself using Leonard’s shoulders as he rolled his hips against the doctor’s. Leonard rested his hands on Jim’s hips, gently guiding Jim up and then back down on his cock until the blonde settled into the steady pace, moaning when Leonard’s dick brushed against his prostate.

Leonard looked Jim over and slowly moved one hand down Jim’s thigh, then back up again, running it over Jim’s side, up to his shoulder, and then rested it on his bicep. He could feel himself getting close and the sight of Jim on top of him really wasn’t helping. He removed his hand from Jim’s bicep, wrapping it around the blonde’s erection and letting Jim’s movements do the work.

Jim moaned as his fingers curled into Leonard’s shoulders, digging his nails in.

“Come on, sugar,” Leonard said, his voice strained.

Jim’s grip on Leonard tightened and his movements stilled as came with a whine. Leonard stroked him through his orgasm while he rocked his hips up against Jim. He let out a groan as his dick twitched and he came inside Jim’s ass. Jim just about collapsed onto Leonard, panting. With much effort, Leonard managed to move Jim off of him so the blonde was only laying partially on top of him.

He reached over and grabbed the stethoscope. “You still want to?” he asked holding it up in Jim’s line of sight.

“Yeah.”

Leonard put the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his own ears. It took a few moments of moving the diaphragm over his chest until he found the right spot. He took one of Jim’s hands and put it on top of the diaphragm.

“Bones, what are you…” Jim began as Leonard took the earpieces out of his ears and put them in Jim’s. Jim’s gaze flickered between the diaphragm and Leonard’s face, grinning.

Leonard kept Jim’s hand in place on this chest as he pulled the blonde into a leisurely kiss, stroking his stubbly cheek with his thumb. He could feel Jim smiling into the kiss when he heard Leonard’s heartrate increase.

Jim pulled back after a few minutes and moved so he was lying next to Leonard, using the doctor’s arm as a pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Once Leonard’s heartbeat had evened out for the most part, Jim pulled the stethoscope’s earpieces out of his ears. “I can see why you like it.”

“Among other reasons.”

Jim looked up at him. “Like that I’m alive?”

“Exactly,” Leonard nodded kissing Jim’s forehead.

Jim shifted around, putting the stethoscope on the nearest nightstand then settling back in next to Leonard.

“You know we should probably get cleaned up,” Leonard said.

“Probably.”

“And put pants on.”

“You can do that. I’m not gonna.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

~

An hour and a half later, Jim was his normal clingy post-sex self. Leonard absentmindedly traced his fingers over Jim’s skin that was still damp from the shower as they watched a holofilm.

“Jim,” Leonard said suddenly.

“Yeah?” Jim lifted his head and looked up at him.

“I just remembered I have one last gift for you.”

“Oh?”

Leonard freed himself from Jim’s hold and got up. He walked over to his underwear drawer and began digging through it.

“Bones, if you’re trying to tell me to put on underwear, you can just come out and say it.”

Leonard threw one of the pairs of underwear at Jim and said, “Put those on.” Then he continued digging through the drawer.

When he turned back around, Jim was sitting in bed with the boxers on, looking at Leonard incredibly confused. Leonard held out a small box.

“Bones…”

“I don’t care if you say yes or no. Well, I do. I want you to say yes.”

“Are you going to ask me?”

“Will you marry me?” Leonard asked hopefully as he opened the box.

“For once, I feel like I can call you an idiot.”

Leonard frowned. “There’s nicer ways of saying no.”

Jim laughed. “I never said no. Though you’ve proven my point of you being an idiot. Why would you ever think I’d say no?”

“So is that a…”

“Yes.”

Leonard let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Jim’s finger. He set the empty box on the nightstand and got back into bed. Jim moved closer and pressed a long kiss to Leonard’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Bones,” Jim said as he settled back in next to his fiancé.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
